Magnets
by CupCakesYummeh
Summary: Since the moment Porlyusica met Makarov, it was a whole new world and adventure. MakaPorly. Slight Romance, more flirting. Makarov is 18 and Porlyusica 16. One-shot


She had no idea where she was exactly. All that she knew was the fact she was on the ground, her body hurt like _hell_ and was in a forest of some sort. One moment she was rolling her eyes at her brother's banter and the next she was being sucked in by…something. The young pink haired teenager blinked and opened her eyes finally. What she didn't expect, however, was to see a blond spiky haired male, approximately a year or two older than her. She's never seen anyone quite like him before, and it wasn't because of his beautiful blue eyes, or his strangely happy face, or even the spiky blonde hair—it was the proximity of his face to hers.

"Get back!" said Grandine, pushing the male teen away from her. He ended up on the ground with a thud and the girl stood up, brushing off her black dress of the dirt.

"Oi! What was that for? To think I just saved you too! Where did you come from, anyway? You came flying from the sky just now…and disrupting my training just now," said the blond boy. He too, stood up and he looked at the girl with curiosity lingering in his eyes.

"I don't even know your name and you just put your face way to close to mine—so of course I had to push you! What do you mean saved me? I was on the dirt, thank you very much," replied the haughty teen.

"Tch. It was thanks to me and my magic your fall broke," said the blond proudly, "Here I was training and all of a sudden some pretty girl falls from the sky, so I caught her,"

Grandine blushed slightly when he called her pretty—no one really did back home because either Igneel or Metalicana would get mad and attack them. "Th-thanks then," she said quietly.

"The blushing side of you is much more welcomed than the violent side, that's for sure," said the blond boy and he walked closer to her, "You still haven't answered my other questions though,"

The girl's aggravation with humans seemed to boil as she humped and looked away, "It's none of your business anyway. I hate humans."

The boy sighed and shook his head, "What a shame you hate humans, I was looking forward to going on a date with you,"

Grandine's red eyes narrowed, "What makes you think I'll say yes?"

"I was just hoping that's all," shrugged the boy. He smiled playfully at her and nodded, his face turning slightly serious, "I'm Makarov by the way, Makarov Dreyar. Currently you're in East Forest…not far from Magnolia."

"Magnolia?" asked Grandine, blinking, "I never heard of that place before…where in Edolas is that?"

Makarov blinked his blue eyes at her, "Edolas? You're from…Edolas? I've only ever read of that place in some books Purehito gave me! You must've come in by some vortex or something, wow; you're even more interesting than I thought!"

Grandine blinked, "What are you talking about, Makarov?"

"You're in Earthland," said Makarov, smiling, "From what I've heard our magic is different as well. You guys use items to channel your magic…here in Earthland it comes from our bodies,"

Grandine blinked, "R-really? That sounds amazing…" the girl blinked a few times before pinching herself. Makarov chuckled as he watched the younger girl reassure herself that this was, in fact, not a dream. Then, the pink haired mystery girl looked to him, "I forgot to tell you my name…I'm Grandine."

Makarov smiled, "I was waiting to find out your name," he said, then with a look of determination he grabbed Grandine's hands and pulled her along, much to the latter's surprise. "Since I caught you from the sky, it is my duty as a mage of Fairy Tail to show you Earthland!"

The girl blinked as she was dragged along. At first she wondered if she should try to find a way back home, but at first she paid no mind to that at all. She listened with great interest as this Makarov person described to her the world of Earthland. Somehow, these people knew of Edolas which was strange considering she's never heard of Earthland before.

"Can you really use magic from your body?" asked Grandine, and then Makarov stopped walking and leading her through the mess of trees. Grandine almost bumped into his back but she quickly caught herself. The girl's red eyes blinked and a few seconds passed before Makarov turned to her with a wide grin on his face.

"Want me to show you my magic?" he offered. Grandine nodded immediately and he let go of her hand and stepped back a little. The pinkette's curiosity grew and grew with each millisecond that passed.

Then it happened, his body grew. Not just tall, but everything did until he was as tall—no taller—than the trees themselves. He grinned down at her, "It's my main magic, Titan magic!" his voice was deeper, she noticed but for some reason she knew it meant no harm. As quickly as he grew, he went back to his normal size, though it seemed his short ripped, as it was now gone.

Grandine's red eyes were wide with excitement and she smiled, it was the first smile she held onto for a long time, "That's really cool, Makarov. You know, back at home I specialized in healing, give me any herbs and I could make a cure for almost anything. I specialized in magical cures of course,"

"That's cool, a healer mage. Those are pretty rare," said Makarov, "I'd like to see some of your own magic."

"I hope I won't have to use on you too often," admitted the girl shyly.

"Oh? I thought you hated humans," teased the bare chested teen.

Grandine rolled her eyes, "Most humans I suppose. I don't hate my brothers…usually," added the girl in afterthought, "They're the reason I'm good at healing. They always fight each other, like a couple of dragons."

Makarov laughed and then it seemed as if something came to him, "You know, Edolas and Earthland have counterparts. I wonder who you're counterpart is,"

Grandine shrugged, "Doesn't matter, what's the probability of me meeting her?"

"Good point, but Grandine is a pretty unique name, maybe you will meet her," said Makarov.

"Then my name will be Porlyusica," announces Grandine, looking at Makarov.

"Porlyusica, huh? Where'd you get that?" asked the blonde curiously.

"I just made it up," said the girl, and then she walked on ahead from where they were standing.

"Oi! Where're you going, Porlyusica?" called Makarov, running after her.

"I'm going to explore Earthland more," announced the pink haired sixteen year old.

"Wait," yelled Makarov and finally, he caught up to her, "Let me show you around first. Since you use magic and all, you should join my guild, Fairy Tail,"

"Do Fairies even have tails?" asked Porlyusica as Makarov and she walked together out of the East forest.

The boy laughed, "Who even knows?!"

* * *

"A new member, hm?" said a dark haired feminine looking guy. Though Porlyusica had to admit that he was pretty good looking…for a human.

"I'm Porlyusica, I specialize in healing," the pink haired girl introduced herself.

"I'm Bob," introduced the raven haired boy, he too, looked about eighteen just like Makarov.

"I'm Goldmine!" said another voice, his arm wrapped around her shoulders and he smiled at her. His black hair was in a ponytail and he wore a black suit with white stripes lining down it. She could not see his eyes as they were blocked by sunglasses, "Please to meet ya, Porlyusica!"

"Nice to meet you too…Goldmine," nodded the young girl. Ignoring the cringing he felt as he made physical contact with her.

"I'm Yajima," said another male from across the table. He had brown hair that covered only one eyes and a big nose, though Porlyusica nodded at him anyway. "Fairy Tail is fun, I'm sure you'll feel like home in no time,"

"He's right about that," said another voice. This time it was an older looking man, though not as old as the master that admitted her to the guild, Purehito, this man smiled broadly, "Here in Fairy Tail we're all nakama and family! Welcome to the family, I'm Rob!"

"Thanks for welcoming me," said Porlyusica, "I'm Porlyusic—"

"Oi, Porly," said Makarov, coming back to the table, now with a shirt on, his eyes danced to Goldmine whose arm was still around the girl's shoulder, but they flickered away to the young girl, "Wanna go on a request with us?"

"Porly?" said Porlyusica but she was interrupted by Bob who clapped his hands.

"Sounds like fun, nice idea Macky. How else to greet a new member than by a request?" said the raven haired boy.

Goldmine took his arm from the girl's shoulders and headed to the request board, "It's my turn to pick!"

"Oh boy, this is bound to be an exciting one," said Yajima while standing up. He looked at the girl, "We finally have a girl on our team,"

"And we could sure use your healing expertise," said Makarov, smiling at her, "We tend to go a bit…all out."

"That's the understatement of the year," muttered Rob, but he smiled reassuringly at Porlyusica, "Don't worry its loads of fun."

"Found one—let's go!" called Goldmine, walking towards the great doors of the guild, waving a tiny slip in his hand.

Porlyusica walked next to Makarov towards the station, she side glances at him, "Makarov, I thought you were going to show me Earthland, not do…this," she whispered to him.

"I'll show you the world through quests. I know you hate humans and all, but Fairy Tail is different. I didn't see you push anyone away in the guild now, did I?" the girl shot the blonde male a look and he whined a little, "Aw c'mon, Porly, you'll need money here, wouldn't you? In the meantime you could live with me, but you still need to build a foundation here in Earthland, right?"

She couldn't argue with that.

It was funny, throughout all their adventures, at the end of the day it always ended up with the two of them. Like they were magnets always attracted to one another. Grandine, or Porlyusica was so fascinated with this new world, she decided she would stay and never and tried finding a way home. The bonds she made with Makarov were too strong to be taken away just like that, as she knew that both of them would be devastated. The two easily became the most compatible partners, as Makarov was powerful enough to handle his own and Porlyusica's wit, brains and healing always got the mission completed, and healed her teammates afterword.

Again, at the end of it all, it was always the two of them together. In their apartment, after a guild party, when the team would take breaks to train the two would be together.

After many years together, sometimes the pull was still there. When Makarov got injured, the guild always brought him to her, and the pinkette couldn't help but shake her head. Even after everything with Rob, with Yajima, Bob and Goldmine leaving and even with their own son, Ivan and grandson, Laxus—it would always be the two of them in the end.

* * *

_Can you still feel the pull  
Can you  
Can you still feel the pull  
Can you_

_Now Now;Magnets_

* * *

**A/N: THIS COUPLE NEEDS MORE LOVE. T^T.**

**I'm writing more of them in the future. I love to think of their first reaction like this. Makarov flirting with her and Porlyusica being like: whatevs.**

**I love young Makarov and Porlyusica. It is my head canon that Porlyusica is the mother of Ivan and grandmother of Laxus. It's also head canon that originally Goldmine had a thing for her, making Makarov jealous. **

**For our favorite Titan mage it was love at first catch. ;D**

* * *

**Please leave a review of your thoughts.**

**Have a nice day!**

**-CupCake**


End file.
